Fables: Storybook Love
Fables: Storybook Love is a trade paperback collection that reprints issues #11-18 of the Fables comic book series published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. It is the third volume in a twenty-two volume series of collections. The book features a painted cover by James Jean and was edited by Scott Nybakken. This volume shipped with an April, 2004 cover date and carries a cover price of $14.95 per copy (US). Issues * Fables 11 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Bryan Talbot :* Inker - Bryan Talbot :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 12 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Lan Medina :* Inker - Craig Hamilton :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 13 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Lan Medina :* Inker - Craig Hamilton :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 14 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Mark Buckingham :* Inker - Steve Leialoha :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 15 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Mark Buckingham :* Inker - Steve Leialoha :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 16 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Mark Buckingham :* Inker - Steve Leialoha :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 17 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Mark Buckingham :* Inker - Steve Leialoha :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond * Fables 18 :* Writer - Bill Willingham :* Penciler - Linda Medley :* Inker - Linda Medley :* Colorist - Daniel Vozzo :* Letterer - Todd Klein :* Assistant editor - Mariah Huehner :* Editor - Shelly Bond Notes & Trivia * Fables was created by Bill Willingham. * The tagline for this volume is "A fairy tale ending? Not likely". * Total page count: 192 pages. * This trade paperback volume went to six printings. * UPC barcode: 9781401202569 51499. * ISBN 1-4012-0256-X * This volume has a Canadian cover price of 22.95 CAD. * The first printing of this volume shipped to retailers on April 21st, 2004. * Stories from this collection have also been reprinted in Fables: The Deluxe Edition Book Two hardcover collection, which was released in 2011. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Fables Collections Category:Trade paperbacks Category:2004/Comic issues Category:April, 2004/Comic issues Category:Karen Berger/Executive editor Category:Scott Nybakken/Editor Category:James Jean/Cover artist Category:James Jean/Cover inker Category:James Jean/Cover colorist